Berawal Dari Tatap
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Aku James Sirius Potter. Berusia 16 tahun. Cap playboy tidak pernah hilang dari diriku semenjak tahun pertama sampai sekarang. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan serius dengan semua gadis yang pernah kupacari sebelumnya karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Orang itu adalah Hermione Granger, bibiku sendiri dan sialnya perasaan itu makin bersemi seiring berjalannya waktu.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is always belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dll.**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfiction berjudul 'My Beloved Aunti' karya Hermione Mania dan lagu berjudul 'Berawal Dari Tatap' milik Yura Yunita.**

* * *

Cantik.

Itulah kesan pertama yang kudapat ketika pertama kali melihat Auntie Hermione. Dia juga baik dan lucu. Itulah yang kusukai dari Aunt Hermione. Sejak kecil, aku––entah kenapa––menyukai Auntie-ku yang satu itu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan atau menyukai apapun jika itu tidak berhubungan dengan Auntie Hermione.

Aku James Sirius Potter. Anak sulung dari kedua pasangan sah Harry Potter dan Ginevra Potter (née Weasley). Merupakan Keponakan dari Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Weasley (née Granger) serta sepupu dari Rose Weasley dan Hugo Weasley.

Aku adalah seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang terkenal tampan dan berwibawa. Cap _playboy_ tidak pernah lepas dari diriku dari tahun pertama hingga sekarang ini. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berhubungan serius dengan semua gadis yang pernah aku pacari di Hogwarts karena aku sudah terlanjur menyukai seseorang. Bukan lagi menyukai, tapi malah semakin mencintai dan perasaan itu makin tumbuh tanpa dicegah.

Dan wanita yang kucintai itu adalah Hermione Granger. Auntie ku sendiri! Entah perasaan itu tumbuh sewaktu aku masih berada di awal tahun pertama dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Auntie Hermione.

Auntie Hermione sangatlah cantik walaupun sudah berkepala empat. Kerutan halus di wajahnya seakan tidak ada artinya dan aku malah menyukainya. Auntie memiliki senyum yang manis dan suara yang lembut.

Aku suka caranya menatapku, walaupun tatapan itu menyiratkan kasih sayang sebagai bibi dan keponakan namun aku suka itu. Aku suka ketika ia mengacak rambutku seolah aku anak kecil dan hal itu sukses membuat pipiku memerah semerah kepiting rebus. Apa kata dunia jika seorang James Sirius Potter yang tampan itu suka _blusing_ jika diacak rambutnya seperti anak kecil oleh wanita tua yang merupakan bibinya sendiri?!

Rambutnya yang lebat namun lembut berwarna coklat ditata rapi dan simpel. Alisnya yang menikung dan berdekatan dengan bagian atas matanya membuatnya kelihatan manis. Mata _hazel_ nya yang terang dan berkilau selalu memancarkan kehangatan di baliknya. Hidung mungilnya yang mancung dan bibir ranum itu membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Sempurna luar dalam.

Namun aku sadar bahwa perasaan yang selama ini ditujukan kepadaku hanyalah rasa sayang sebagai bibi dan keponakan. Tidak lebih dari itu. Mau tidak mau aku harus menerima kenyataan itu dengan sedih karena dia mencintai suaminya, Ronald Weasley. Aku sendiri tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik dengan pamanku yang satu itu. Aku selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya di karenakan bahwa aku cemburu dengan kedekatannya bersama istrinya.

Aku cemburu ketika melihatnya berciuman singkat dengan Auntie Hermione ataupun melakukan hal lainnya yang berkaitan dengan cinta antara suami dan istri. Menurut yang lain itu wajar. Toh mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri, jadi...wajar saja, namun rasanya aku membantah kenyataan itu dan membuat Auntie Hermione menjadi milikku selamanya.

Auntie Hermione selalu bisa membuatku bahagia ketika hatiku sedang terluka. Semua perasaan marah bercampur sedih itu menguap ketika aku langsung berhadapan dengannya. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku selalu berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapat prestasi yang gemilang dan akan dipuji oleh Auntie Hermione nantinya.

Karena saking cintanya diriku padanya, aku bahkan diam-diam menyimpan koleksi foto-foto Auntie Hermione yang kuduplikatkan dari album foto Dad dan Mom. Foto-fotonya dari tahun pertama hingga sekarang. Auntie Hermione sendiri selalu menjadi teman curhatku dan setelahnya Auntie akan memberikanku nasihat dan solusi. Rasanya aku makin menyukainya.

Dad adalah pria yang peka, dan dia sudah lama tahu bahwa aku mencintai Auntie Hermione. Begitu juga Albus. Al juga mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki perasaan khusus pada Auntie.

Pernah suatu hari kami sekeluarga berada di rumah dan membincangkan sesuatu yang lucu hingga akhirnya Mom mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wajahku memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ibu tahu? James benar-benar _nge-fans_ dengan Auntie Mione." Ujar Lily. Aku hanya menatapnya garang dan adik perempuanku itu tertawa.

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan Hermione saking nge-fans nya kau dengannya?" canda Mom dan semuanya tertawa. Wajahku langsung memerah.

"Lihat Mom, wajahnya memerah!" pekik Lily dan semuanya tertawa riang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mulai mengirim surat cinta kepadanya secara diam-diam dengan nama 'Secret Admirer' dan sudah dua bulan aku melakukan itu. Sampai sekarang pun masih. Entah sudah berapa puluh surat cinta yang kukirimkan secara diam-diam kepadanya dan sepertinya Auntie tidak mengetahui bahwa surat itu sebenarnya dari aku sendiri.

Namun sepertinya dugaanku salah. Saat itu aku sedang sendirian di rumah dan Auntie Hermione datang. Dia mengajakku berbicara empat mata dengannya dan aku menyanggupinya.

"James, apa maksudmu dengan mengirim semua surat cinta itu?" tanya Auntie dengan suara selembut sutra. Aku tertegun, "Jadi selama ini, Auntie...tahu?"

"Sangat tahu. Aku sangat mengenal aksen dan tulisan tanganmu dimana saja, Jamie." Ucap Auntie. Aku hanya terdiam dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir ranum itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku? Dan sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya lirih. Aku langsung kehabisan kata-kata ketika melihat wajah cantiknya itu menatapku sedih. Sedih?

Segera kukumpulkan keberanianku dan mulai berbicara.

"Kalau tidak salah, ketika tahun pertama. Awalnya aku kira itu biasa bagi seorang Keponakan pada bibinya namun perasaan itu semakin lama semakin bersemi dan itu bukanlah perasaan yang bersifat sementara dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, Auntie." Jelasku dengan gugup. Jantung berdebar tak karuan dan tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari Auntie.

Mata Auntie berkaca-kaca dan mungkin tidak lama lagi air mata itu akan berjatuhan dengan tempo pelan dan mengalir melewati pipi lembut Auntie. Aku benci itu. Aku benci air mata itu menggantung di pelupuk mata Auntie. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak ingin membuat Auntie sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Auntie. Sangat mencintaimu lebih dari seorang keponakan." Ucapku lirih.

"James, kau tahu itu tak lazim dan...terlarang." air mata Auntie jatuh perlahan. Ingin rasanya aku menghapus air mata itu. Auntie menangis.

"Aku senang kau menyayangiku, tapi aku sedih karena mengetahui bahwa selama ini kau menyayangiku lebih dari seorang keponakan." Aku hanya tertunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Kumohon janganlah menangis, Auntie. Aku sedih jika kau juga bersedih.

"Tapi, maaf James. Aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai seorang Auntie. Tidak lebih." Auntie memelukku. Hatiku serasa dicabik ketika mendengar pengakuan itu. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air mata Auntie yang menggenang di pipinya. Aku mencium kening Auntie dengan penuh cinta seolah aku akan pergi jauh dari dunia ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Auntie. Aku bisa menerimanya." Ucapku lirih. Auntie tersenyum dan berhenti menangis. Ada pancaran bahagia yang terlihat dari binar matanya itu. Binar mata yang sangat aku cintai.

Auntie pamit untuk pulang dan aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku di atas kasur. Aku benar-benar patah hati. Seumur-umur aku baru merasakan yang namanya patah hati dan ternyata begini rasanya. Sakit dan menyesakkan. Perlahan air mataku tumpah. Semua yang kurasakan saat ini kutumpahkan melalui air mata.

Setelah beberapa menit waktu yang dihabiskan untuk menangis, aku sadar. Aku teringat pepatah Muggle yang berbunyi 'Kita akan bahagia jika orang yang kita cintai bahagia.' Dan itu bermaknakan dua orang, satu hati, dan satu perasaan. Ya, aku harus berbahagia selama Auntie berbahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan melepaskan Auntie._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk selalu mencintai Auntie Mione..._

 _Dan aku tidak ingin berhenti mencintainya..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Song: Berawal Dari Tatap by Yura Yunita.**

Tolong bunuh Tari!

Entah setan apa yang berhasil merasuki badanku hingga akhirnya aku menulis fic dengan pair ini. Ini pair yang aku favoritkan juga dan lucu rasanya kalau James suka sama Hermione yang sudah tua.

Sejak aku baca fic James S.P x Hermione yang judulnya 'My Beloved Auntie' dari kakak Hermione Mania, aku langsung semangat bikin fanfic dengan pair James S.P x Hermione. Bahkan sampe kebawa mimpi lho fanficnya. Sayang pairing James S.P x Hermione masih sangat sedikit yang aku temukan di padahal dari dulu aku mengidolakan pair tadi.

Silahkan review! Flame jika perlu!


End file.
